Hidden Appearances
by GRIMMInsanity
Summary: She had been taken by him. A monster with a voracious hunger, how could she ever escape? She would go mad with this beast. But, a small inkling always wondered; Can Monsters be Civil? General Winter/Alaska


Disclaimer: I do not own APH at all, but if I did, I would make history SO differnet its not even funny. 8I Also Alaska belongs to my dear, Jynxie~! So no stealing! =D

Name: Hidden Appearances

Anime: Heatlia: Axis Powers/APH

Rating: Rated T, but VAGUELY speaks of Mature things, such as, Rape.

Pairings: General Winter/ Alaska

Genre: Romance/General/ Angst?  
Summary: She had been taken by him. A monster with a voracious hunger, how could she ever escape? She would go made with this beast. But, a small inkling always asked. Can Monsters be Civil?  
Status: Completed?

_**

* * *

****Hidden Appearances**_

"_So strange, you monster of Rage.."_

_

* * *

_

He was an Enigma.

A strange man was he, with his pale skin, almost white eyes and even whiter hair. He almost looked like a sharp-featured, but almost kindly old man, but that was a lie in itself.

Everywhere he walked, ice would follow not just figuratively, but literally.

Cold and Sadistic, more so then Russia, leaving aside the point that it was HE who taught the Slav to be the way he is, he would harm without mercy, he would kill without thought.

He was a beast in a man's body.

A beast as cunning as a cat with a bird in its grasp

A beast as powerful as a bear in rage.

A beast as intellectual as man.

She remember the day that she was claimed.

Harsh as it was.

He had stormed into her house like the west wind blowing out over cold snow and he had taken her. So cruel he had been. Taking her innocence, her mind, her very heart, and even, if one would say to such far ends, her sanity.

So harsh, so unloving, so.._Cold._

She was now staying in that monster's house.

He would often tell her nothing, drink his fill in alcohol and let it barely faze him, he would lock himself up in his study, and then, disappear on days on end to go somewhere.

She would welcome every time she was alone, on edge whenever he was in the same room, if not even the same house.

She despised the man with a burning passion, and felt weak inside from his presence, remembering the one time she broke down after being struck by his freezing hand during a United Nations meeting in front of everyone, including her loving brother. She remembered seeing him twitch out of the corner of his then. It was after he had left, the room grew partially warmer, that she turned and ran, feeling the weakness deep inside, bubble up and consume her mind and heart.

It was a cold day, half way through winter, that he called for her to come with him. He told her to pack a lunch, to dress warmly, as they would be outside for a long time, and headed out the back door. She followed his orders begrudgingly, not feeling up to arguing, to get struck, to being hurt once more.

She , for once, was curious, if that was a good thing to feel with this beast, as to where he was going, especially while carrying a large case and a box in both hands.

So she made food quickly, packed, and headed off out the door of the large and forboding house after him.

The walk was long, as they had headed off into the forest set behind that very house, and through the snow. Once or twice she almost tripped and fell, but she caught her blance, and found that he barely reacted to her sudden stumble. He simply continued walking, not caring for such an unknowing person following him on a hidden trail only he knew about.

He really was horrible.

She was about to ask him when they were going, before he paused, glanced around the trees as if looking for a land mark. She couldn't see any at all. The Birch trees looked all the same in their white and black skins.

He continued on that same path for another ten minutes before she realized, they were heading for an opening past the trees.

The cold hair buffeted her on all side as they stopped on a large and steep hill. He looked around for a moment, before he paused at a large stump. He brushed the snow off, and left it clear.

She had no clue what he was doing as he kneeled down in the snow and then, began to unpack of what looked like... an easel?

The box he opened was an old fishing box, ancient in its age, and the inside stained with dried paint of all colors, paint and brushes and a cup of fresh water apparently kept in the case.

She continued to be unsure of what he was doing until from the case he pulled a large canvas.

He wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do, was he?

He was.

He then, looked past the canvas to the world beyond, and she let her eyes follow, having noticed the landscape only then.

The mountains, so large and steep and snow covered looked so close. The valley before them was untouched by tracks, the white landscape perfect , the trees, pine trees, a vibrant dark green encased with silvery white, surrounded the large valley clearing nicely. He dabbed his paint brush -when had that gotten there?- into the paint, and then, began his work. The skies of pale blue were clear of any clouds, beautiful and like its own painted skies.

She sat there, not realizing she had sat down on the recently-cleared stump while watching, stupefied for a long moment as she watched that hand, that large and horrible hand, so cold, so painful against her form, make gentle strokes, sweet and gentle, like a lover's caress as he painted the sky, added in the pale white and purple mix of lavender of the mountains, dabbed in the dark spots of stones or caves that could be seen.

The gentle movement, so perfect, so careful, made her mind appreciate the artist for a split second, before she realized that it was the very beast she despised that she thought such sweet words about. She trailed cold eyes up to his face, only to freeze in place, noting that he had stopped painting, and was looking out past the canvas and his duplicate world, to the valley. It was then that she realized the soft sound of yipping and barks. She leaned forward and saw a small pack of wolves. A mother and a father, four young pups running along in the snow.

It was an adorable scene, the parents watching, protecting, almost amusedly, at their pups innocent playing, but that was not the only that had caught her eye.

What caught it so fiercely in sight and in mind, was the appearance on the man's face that she despised, and one could almost say, feared. He stood there, brush in hand, paused above the white snow, a small spark of amusement there, the slightest curves pulling up along his mouth, before the bristled pencil worked again, painting in faint grey spots mixing with white of the pups. It added a certain form of warmth to the picture, wonderfully and eye-catching, yet at the same time, blending so well into the picture.

The picture seemed complete now.

It had passed a good few hours, calm and peaceful.

As he stepped away, set his paintbrush down and began to pack up the oil paints, he had set out the lunch upon his gruff and brief order, but from all that she had brought, all he chose was a simple green apple, sitting down by his paining silently, crunching away as he watched the pack down there.

This man, so docile and calm, so careful with his painting, so careful with everything he did at the moment.

He couldn't be the monster, could it?

They had left after they ate, after the painting dried in the cold wind, and after packing up their things.

It was only after they were heading back, that a thought struck her. They slipped into the house, warmer then outside, that was for sure, and he took his case up stairs with him, that she wandered into the kitchen, past paintings set in the hallway, now realizing, as a side thought, that the beast might have done them, and set the basket down on the counter, and then herself into a chair, that a thought struck her.

Monsters and Beasts, horrible creatures, horrifying in their voracious hungers, their tempers, scared her terribly.

But..

Monsters, Beasts..

Could they not be civil?

* * *

Hello, Luvvies~! Its me again!

Ok, SO, me and my dear friend Jynxie, (you'll hear a LOT about her), who I roleplay with ALL the time, which this might be where I will be getting my ideas from anyway, have recently fallen in love with the pairing of General Winter/Alaska.

I know to some of my dear little reviewers and reader it may sound strange, but truthfully it's adorably sad and we love it.

I play General Winter, and she, her character Alaska!

I had the sudden idea to write it during one of the scenes, so I hope everyone has liked it and comment~! I'm unsure if this will stay compleated or if I will add on, so keep yourselves posted, Darlings~!

Luv and Kisses,

Gabriel


End file.
